Getting the Needed Help
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella getting help for both her and Mac. Rated K-plus for safety!


**Title: Getting the Needed Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**A/N: The second of three one shots**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>-December, 2016-<p>

Stella and Mac were on their way back from their one year anniversary trip, which had been a ski-week in Montreal. They had meant to go there in April, but they had got a serial killer case where the killer had been so meticulous that it had seemed almost impossible to find him. It had taken the testimony of a close relative the killer had confided in to capture him along with weeks of work from the CSIs. After that, their vacation had felt well-deserved.

During their week away, Mac and Stella had done many outside activities; two of her favorites had been cross country skiing and a horse-drawn sleigh ride. They did cross country during the daytime where they trekked across snowy terrain and the way the snow had covered the landscape had been breathtaking. They had gone on the sleigh ride right as the sun was setting and glow on the backdrop had been spectacular beyond words. Alongside all the activities they had done outside, they had also spent a lot of time inside, enjoying activities in the bedroom. Whilst Stella was sad to leave the beautiful city of Montreal both she and Mac were now well rested and were on their way home.

As Mac drove down I-87, it began snowing heavily. It had snowed lightly at first but then within ten minutes it was coming down thick and fast. Mac was not scared of driving in the snow as that was one of things he got accustomed to growing up in Chicago. Although Stella was confident in Mac's driving the majority of the time, she was now starting to get nervous and made her thoughts known, "Mac, I think we should stop somewhere, until at least it stops snowing so heavily."

Mac shook his head, "Come on Stella, this is nothing. It'll stop snowing soon, you'll see."

However, no sooner had the last word left Mac's mouth than they skidded on a patch of ice and Mac lost control of the car and hit the guardrail. When the airbags didn't go off it sent Stella in to panic mode _oh no how could this be happening to us? _Before her head struck something hard and she lost consciousness,

A few minutes later Stella came back into consciousness slowly, taking a few moments to focus her eyes and gather her senses together. The first thing she noticed was that their car was still right side up and was thankful that the car was not upside down and leaking gas. She noticed that she had blood on her hands and figured out it was from a nasty gash on her forehead and noted then she was dizzy. She also seemed to be having a hard time moving her left shoulder, realizing that she had probably dislocated it. When she turned her head a little, it sent pain shooting through her body, but worse, she saw Mac was still out cold and his head was against the window. She tried to rouse him but without success; she then saw that he had a bad head wound and his right arm appeared to be broken because of the way it was sticking out at a strange angle.

Trying to keep herself calm, Stella pulled out her phone and tried to call 911. After several failed attempts, she gave up, defeated by the lack of signal. It decided what she had to do. Luckily she had pen and paper on her and after getting out of the seatbelt, she left Mac a note in case he woke while she was gone, seeing as she had no idea how long she might be. She then managed to get the door open and partially closed and set out to get help.

Wrapping her coat around her body as best she could, Stella struggled along the road, when she saw a sign telling her they were on the outskirts of a small town called, Riverbank. She noted that under better circumstances she and Mac would probably have enjoyed the beauty of the snow covered surroundings and how the layer of white was even more beautiful when it was not discolored by pollutants.

After what seemed like hours, with her shoulder and head aching more and more, Stella saw a lodge up ahead and battling against a head wind, she made her way towards it to get help, with the image of Mac, injured in their car driving her on.

-x-

It had been a slow day at Snow Bank Lodge where it usually was busy. As Nayla Corazon was about to get up to walk around and get something to drink, she saw a woman in her late thirties walk in with her brown hair windblown, clutching her shoulder, asking for help urgently. Nayla could tell the woman was in distress by the way she looked and by the sound of her voice, "Please call 911 my husband and I were driving our way home our car crashed, he is unconscious and badly injured and…"

Nayla used her hands to gesture to calm the woman down and said, "Okay ma'am take a deep breath and try and calm down. I'll get you the phone and you can call for the emergency services and then I will have my brother stay here and I will take you by car to the location and wait for ambulance with you."

Stella nodded and called 911 and gave the dispatcher the location of hers and Mac's car as best as she could. Then after instructing Raymond stay behind, Nayla drove with Stella to the location of the car crash. Despite the heavy snowfall, the paramedics made it to the scene five minutes after Nayla and Stella had gotten there. Ignoring her pain and dizziness a little longer Stella gave all necessary information like name and date of birth, and any allergies Mac might have and the paramedics loaded him into ambulance; however, shortly thereafter Stella felt lightheaded as her body couldn't handle the pain any longer and she collapsed. Luckily, Nayla and the other EMT were right there to catch her and get her prepped for transport.

-x-

As Stella came to she saw that Mac was sitting there with his right arm in a full arm cast and his head bandaged. When Mac saw Stella opening her eyes, he instantly sat up and placed his good hand on her right arm and whispered, "Welcome back sweetheart."

Stella blinked a few times as she got her eyes adjusted to the bright hospital lights. Then she saw the woman from the lodge was there too. Stella wanted to say something but the woman spoke up first, "Mrs. Taylor I'm very glad to see you're okay, you gave us quite a scare there."

Clearing her throat, Stella asked, "How long have I been out?"

Mac smiled and answered her gently, "Two days, Ms. Corazon, er Nayla here has been here to check on us often."

Stella turned to Nayla, "Thank you. You've been very kind. I'm just sorry we met under these circumstances."

Nayla smiled and patted her hand, "Don't be sorry, honey. Life happens right?"

Both Stella and Mac nodded and Nayla continued, "Now that you two are okay, I best be going now and get back to the lodge."

After Mac and Stella had thanked Nayla again, Mac gave her his card and told her that if she or her brother were in the city to give them a call if they got in a bind, Nayla thanked him and left. Following a quick check up by the doctor Mac went back to Stella's bedside and with his good hand placed it on Stella's cheek and gave her a sweet kiss and discussed how they were going to get home after both were discharged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Getting the Needed Help". Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
